


Il piacere del nemico

by Lad_Prime



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bladder Control, Gay Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Robot Sex, Sex, pee denial
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lad_Prime/pseuds/Lad_Prime
Summary: Optimus Prime è stato rapito dai Decepticon, e Megatron vuole divertirsi facendo un brutto scherzo alla vescica del suo ostaggio. Come andrà a finire?





	Il piacere del nemico

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una storia spinta che avevo in mente da tempo. Se non sei interessato non giudicare, vai via e chiudi tutto. Se sei minorenne nn andare oltre :)  
Grazie a tutti.  
Ps pubblicherò anche la stessa storia in inglese usando google traduttore, speriamo venga bene ahah

Optimus si stava risvegliando dopo una lunga e estenuante giornata al Nest.  
Iniziando a riavviare i suoi sistemi si rese velocemente conto di aver perso i sensi e di essere caduto in una sorta di ricarica forzata. Lentamente le sue ottiche si avviano mettendo a fuoco il luogo in cui si trova. Qualcosa non funzionava a dovere. Il suo corpo era bloccato da delle spesse catene che, a mala pena, gli permettevano di toccare terra con i piedi.

OP~. mmm...cos... cosa sta succedendo ? Queste catene da dove vengono? Dove sono?

Optimus venne colto da un senso di rabbia, provocato dall’affronto appena subito. Credeva di essere vittima di uno scherzo di cattivo gusto da parte dei suoi compagni Autobot. E non sarebbe stata neanche la prima volta. Così iniziò a strattonare le catene dal soffitto, cercando almeno di liberare un braccio. Ma purtroppo era tutto inutile. 

OP~ che cosa diamine sta succedendo? Rachet, Hironhide, Bumblebee! Dove siete? Se questo è uno scherzo non lo approvo. 

Nessuna risposta raggiunge il leader degli Autobot che, nel mentre, sta iniziando a surriscaldarsi sempre di più.  
Purtroppo per Optimus la consapevolezza di ciò che gli è accaduto il giorno prima non ha tardato ad arrivare. I ricordi iniziarono a sciamare lentamente, divenendo sempre più nitidi.  
Secondo la sua CPU di memoria l’intero gruppo degli Autobot era stato violentemente attaccato dai Decepticon in un’imboscata. Per cui Optimus poteva soltanto essere in mano ai suoi acerrimi nemici... 

OP~ Autobot, date una voce! Qualcuno è ancora attivo?

Improvvisamente, dei passi pesanti provenirono dall’ombra.

OP~non è così che finirà Megatron! Non puoi vincere e lo sai ! La tua guida ha solo portato alla distruzione della nostra amata Cybertron, smettila con questa follia! 

MG~ ehehe, sebbene ti abbia fatto somministrare le nuove droghe di shokwawe, addirittura in grado di mettere fuori gioco un predacon, non ti riescono a tenere fuori gioco per molto. Vedo che tu sei già pronto per combattere. Non è così Prime?

Optimus non riusciva a vedere Il suo nemico, il luogo in cui era stato appeso era studiato davvero bene. Secondo i sensori di localizzazione doveva trovarsi nel mezzo di una grossa stanza, completamente immersa nell’oscurità... fiocamente illuminata dalla dolce ottica blu Marino di Optimus.

Op~ Lasciamo ad un’altra volta i tuoi vuoti giri di parole. Dove sono i miei Autobot?

MG~ non dovresti preoccuparti per loro. Non ricordi ancora cosa è successo?

Optimus per quanto provasse a mettere in ordine gli avvenimenti che stavano affiorando alla memoria, non riusciva proprio a capire, a ricordare con logica.

MG~ beh, siamo riusciti ad “akerare” il tuo sistema. Il bello è che tu eri in ricognizione, vicino al Nest, e grazie alla potente sostanza in questione sei stato forzato ad un arresto, fino a portarti of-Line per qualche giorno. Dandoci tutto il tempo di prelevarti e di portarti in un luogo sicuro... per noi Decepticon ovviamente ehehe

OP~ beh, allora che cosa hai intenzione di fare con me?

MG~ (con aria divertita e altezzosa), che cosa ti fa pensare che tu mi possa servire per qualcosa eh?

OP~ beh, deduco che se nn avessi avuto nessun motivo per tenermi in vita, mi avresti già ucciso alla prima occasione.

Con un basso ringhio Megatron lentamente uscì dall’ombra, solo per potersi avvicinare minacciosamente a Prime. Optimus, un po’ riluttante, decise che sarebbe stata una scelta saggia nel resistere al reagire. Per lo meno, ora che non era sicuro di cosa stesse tramando quel folle.  
Megatron girò lentamente attorno ad Optimus. Guardandolo come avrebbe fatto un lupo affamato con un gregge di pecore. Senza alcun preavviso , In un momento in cui Optimus era distratto, fece penetrare le sue lunghe e letali dita tra le sensibili cuciture di trasformazione sotto la spessa carrozzeria della sua vittima impotente, fino al raggiungimento dei più piccoli cavi di percezione.  
I Transformers, e in particolare gli Autobot, sono molto resistenti esternamente. Ma sotto la corazza diventano davvero sensibili, e fragili, come se tutto il reticolo di cavi e tubi fossero nervi scoperti.

Optimus soffocò un gridolino di dolore, provocato dal pungente dolore che, tirando quei fili con violenza, gli avevano provocato, il tiranno era divertito dal tentativo di auto controllo di Optimus, ma era perfettamente cosciente del dolore costante che provava. Aveva torturato tanti e tanti di quegli Autobot che ormai non aveva neppure bisogno di una conferma fisica o uditiva dal soggetto sotto i suoi artigli.  
Questa tortura andò avanti per un bel po’ di tempo.

OP~ Quindi... (nnnnfh) tu vuoi (mmmf) tu mi vuoi torturare... non è così?

MG~ si, ma non per soddisfare vendetta, o odio. Ma la mia lussuria. 

Nel dirlo Optimus ebbe un violento brivido lungo le placche spinali . Cosa che non gli succedeva dai tempi d’oro di Cyberton, quando era ancora il giovane Orion Pax.  
Che cosa può aspettarsi da un robot crudele e imprevedibile come Megatron?

Megatron nel mentre, iniziò a giocherellare con le placche uditive di Optimus. Cosa che purtroppo per il Prime, provoca involontariamente, una specie di eccitazione sessuale. Questo per via di un enorme numero di recettori assai sensibili posti proprio vicino a quelle maledette ali sul suo elmo. Optimus cercò di non dare a vedere il disagio e il piacere che quei tocchi, malgrado tutto, gli stavano provocando.  
Per sfortuna di Optimus, Megatron sapeva bene i punti deboli di un Prime, e che, se continuava così, avrebbe ottenuto un Prime eccitato in pochi minuti.

Un sottile,basso e cupo ringhio uscì dalla gola del tiranno, simile ad un motore in pieno regime non appena si accorse che i sistemi della sua vittima stavano iniziando a riscaldarsi e ventilare. 

MG~ oooohuuu bene bene, ecco ciò che volevo. Un Prime che cerca di trattenere tutto. Addirittura la sua spike all’interno, ma nn preoccuparti. A breve sarà mia. 

OP~ preferisco (mmmmfh) la morte (oooh!).

Optimus si incolpò immediatamente per essersi fatto sfuggire quel piccolo gemito. Ma ora si sente terribilmente bisognoso.. e dalla faccia che Fece, forse troppo esplicita, fece ridere Megatron di gusto.

MG~ eheheheh sapevo che non sarebbe stato facile farti aprire il pannello di interfaccia per me, per cui mi sono sentito libero di farti riempire i serbatoi dei rifiuti con del liquido di scarto. Per cui, se proprio hai bisogni di liberarti dal peso e dal disagio, devi per forza lasciare uscire io tuo picco.

La notizia del suo riempimento improvviso fecero sentire Optimus a disagio. Lo fece stare come se fosse stato in qualche modo violato, e questo da parte di uno dei Cybertroniani peggiori.

OP~ (con tono di sfida), tu credi che essere Prime voglia solo dire avere un titolo? Sono più resistente di quanto pensi!

Con un forte strattone Optimus riuscì a dare una potente testata alla spalla destra del tiranno di Cybertron. Ma, così facendo, muovendosi in modo goffo e brusco, che contro ogni sua aspettativa, fece perdere una piccola goccia di energia elaborata dalla sua intima area. Piccola, e inesorabile, passò lentamente dall’alloggio della sua spike, fino alla placca dell’interfaccia. L’unico punto positivo è che prima di avere una qualche perdita visibile all’esterno, avrebbe dovuto rilasciare una grande quantità di liquido di scarto. Questo però non lo rese più tranquillo. Optimus non si aspettava di essere già talmente pieno da rischiare una perdita. Avrebbe fatto meglio a non reagire, per evitare un incidente desiderato, evidentemente, solo da Megatron che si stava già pregustando l’imbarazzante perdita di un Prime a lui mooolto caro.

MG~ eccellente. sei ancora combattivo, questo mi piace. Rende tutto più piccante. 

Nel dire questo Megatron lentamente premette sugli addominali di Optimus, alloggio della cisterna che tanto stava tormentando Optimus.  
La pressione improvvisa face perdere un battito alla spark del Prime. Ma, con un enorme sforzo dei suoi cavi addominali, riuscì a non avere perdite. 

Op~ (mmmmmmfh), [la pressione aumenta], (ooooofh), [aumenta ancora leggermente] (mmm......AH!). Ti prego fermati! spostati da lì!

Con un viso arrossato dal calore creato dallo sforzo di mantenersi freddo e impassibile agli occhi del suo carnefice, Optimus guardò il suo nemico. Sperando, che possa dagli un minimo di tregua.  
L’ultima spinta sul suo tank è stata davvero difficile da contrastare. Un sottile e potente rivolo di emergono raffinato fu involontariamente spruzzato dal suo picco che, sebbene ancora abbastanza sotto controllo, cercò di alleggerire la pressione interna. Pultroppo, senza arrivare a nessun risultato. 

MG~ smettila piccolo e indifeso Prime, tu sei nelle mie mani, e fino a quando vorrò divertirmi, sarai mio. 

Detto questo la mano di Megatron ricominciò ad allontanarsi da Optimus, con suo grande sollievo, tanto che non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro di sollievo.

Op~ (ooooooofh),..

MG~ beh, hai perso la lingua? Dove sono i tuoi bei discorsi? La tua voglia di combattere e? Tutte soppresse per mantenere un certo controllo su una certa ... piccola... perdita?

L’ultima parola venne pronunciata da Megatron con un’enfasi tale da far quasi perdere il controllo alla povera vescica di Optimus, che nel frattempo non fece che riempirsi goccia dopo goccia. 

[pensiero di Optimus]~ così non va bene. Non posso reggere ancora per molto, e dopo tutto, è inutile resistere. Non avrei possibilità alcuna di liberarmi in tempo da Megatron per poter trovare un sollievo in privato. Il dolore non fa che aumentare e mi sento pronto a scoppiare... ma, se cedessi, potrei andar in contro anche a qualche cosa di peggiore di un serbatoio di scarico pieno... cosa posso fare? 

Megatron notò con piacere che ad ogni suo tocco sulla vernice di Optimus lo faceva rabbrividire di piacere. Avere il suo nemico così debole e tutto per se lo faceva andare fuori giri. Non che provasse una qualche attrazione particolare per il Prime dalle fiamme rosse e blu, ma perché aveva voglia di divertirsi, e quale modo migliore se non con il suo nemico ?  
Appena Megatron si rese conto che Optimus stava impercettibilmente cercando di chiudere a forza la porta dell’interfaccia premendo le cosce tra loro, decise di ricominciare a pungolare le cuciture di Optimus.

[Pensiero di Megatron] oooohuuu, si, che sensazione piacevole la sua struttura contro i miei arti.

E tac, un forte calcio volò. Optimus preso da uno scatto di difesa involontario reagì al dolore allontanando Megatron. 

OP~ mmmmfh. Non... noh.. codice di blocco avvio. Baipassa.... baipassa...mmmmf. Baipassa diagnostica. 

Il brusco movimento fece partire in Optimus tutti gli avvisi possibili, per comunicare che a breve sarebbe successo l’inevitabile. Per cui, in preda ad un ultima idea, Optimus bloccò i sistemi di apertura. Anche se questo metodo poteva resistere per poco.

Optimus non fece che sbuffare e premere le cosce in preda al panico. Non voleva in nessuna circostanza essere visto nudo davanti ad un Decepticon , in particolare, se pizzicato a bagnarsi come un piccolo scintillio appena nato. 

MG~ eheh mi stai davvero divertendo Prime, ho deciso di allungare un po’ la cosa. 

Detto questo Megatron diede l’ordine di allentare le catene dalle braccia dì Optimus, ma, gli bloccò le gambe a terra con due ganasce, costringendolo in ginocchio. 

MG~ beh, che cosa ne dici? Orgoglioso cavaliere?

Dal momento in cui fu allentato alle braccia, non passò nemmeno un micro click che le sue mani corsero in fretta e furia sul pannello dell’interfaccia. I suoi tiranti pelvici stavano iniziando a cedere, e questo aiuto, per quanto brutto da ammettere, era stato davvero gradito. Optimus era a terra, accaldato, con le ventole a pieno regime, e con il liquido refrigerante nelle vene, ma nulla poteva aiutarlo, se non la liberazione definitiva. Se solo avesse, per qualche ragione, spostato le mani, avrebbe avviato ad una perdita colossale. 

Op~……

MG~ beh? Non guardarmi così. A breve sarà finito... forse.

Op~. pant. .pant. Ti prego, lasciami usare una stazione di scarico, non lasciarmi bagnare così, non c’è nessun onore in tutto quest.... 

Optimus non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase che un getto di energon zampillò dalla sua spike, ormai quasi del tutto fuori controllo, sul pannello chiuso.  
Una potente ondata di disperazione colpì la vescica di Optimus. 

OP~ ti prego..... nn...... non posso..... trattenermi ancora. Sono troppo... pieno.....ooooOOOOH. 

Un altro sprizzo, e stavolta riempì del tutto lo scomparto, piccole goccioline di energon iniziano a fuoriuscire lentamente dal pannello, ormai bisognoso di attenzione. 

MG~ a quanto pare qualcuno ha bisogno di aiuto, e guarda qui, una perdita...eheh. Sei proprio disperato per una pisciata, non è vero Prime? Immagina lo scorrere del tuo energon di scarto, che esce e si disperde dal tuo corpo, prima come uno zampillio, poi come un getto potente, ed infine, mentre inizia a rallentare, un senso di piacevole vuoto inizia a pervaderti, e i cavi, tenuti in tensione agonistica fino a quel momento, rilassati. Optimus, dimmi, non ti intriga?

Detto questo, Megatron diede un nuovo ordine, che le catene, ancora ai polsi di Optimus, fossero tirate di nuovo verso l’alto, non tanto da far alzare di nuovo in piedi il Prime in angoscia, ma abbastanza da allontanare le sue mani tremanti dal pannello, e, nello stesso modo fece distanziare le catene delle gambe, inchiodando Prime in una delle posizioni peggiori, con o senza un bisogno di scarico.  
Optimus era ai piedi di Megatron, in ginocchio, a gambe aperte, col bacino troppo verso di lui e le spalle e il busto inclinate all’indietro, rendevano ancora più difficile il mantenimento del pannello, chiuso.  
Optimus stava per perdere la battaglia con se stesso, Piccoli Rivoli di energon iniziarono lentamente a colare fuori, creando sottili decori azzurri lungo le luccicanti cosce di Optimus. 

OP~ mmmmmf ooooof.....

Ecco, sta succedendo, tutto quello che Optimus non avrebbe mai voluto vivere era lì che si stava per compiere. Perdere il controllo del suo corpo, in catene, imprigionato da Megatron, sottomesso è impotente... in poche parole, umiliato. Questi ultimi gemiti del tutto involontari non riuscirono ad essere fermati, facendo ridere a crepa pelle il suo carnefice.

MG~ AHAHAHA, guardate! Un Prime che miagola come una puttanella, in cerca di sollievo. È davvero divertente.

Megatron stava lentamente ma inesorabilmente diventando sempre più caldo. Il suo picco da interfaccia ormai era di marmo, e lo spazio stava sempre diventando più piccolo e doloroso sotto la sua corazza. Ma il gioco stava per arrivare alla fine.

MG~ Optimus, vediamo come va qui sotto.

Detto questo, Megatron si avvicinò tra le gambe di Prime, fino quasi a toccare con il volto il suo pannello dell’interfaccia. I sottili spruzzi che ancora erano accennatamente sotto un lieve controllo di Optimus, lo schizzarono. 

OP~ ti prego.... aaaaahhh.... va via da lì, non voglio creare un disastro. 

Megatron sapeva benissimo della tempra dei Prime. Potevano rimandare lo scarico anche di molti cicli, se necessario. Probabilmente Megatron avrebbe dovuto aspettare un bel po’ prima di arrivare a conoscere un Optimus così disperato da implorare un piccolo bagno per liberarsi almeno in parte. I Prime potevano contenere nella loro vescica anche una cinquantina di litri.  
Ma questo comportava anche un posto adeguatamente grande da poter accogliere il potente getto, causato da una pressione interna sempre maggiore.

MG~ suvvia, voglio solo aprire il tuo pannello dell’interfaccia. Guarda qui... stai per esplodere. Sei così gonfio che mentre respiri o ti muovi, sento il rumore dell’energon che si muove e colpisce le pareti della tua cisterna. Ci saranno un bel po’ di litri di troppo non trovi?

Finito di parlare, le sottili dita di Megatron iniziarono a stimolare, con stupore di Optimus, in modo molto delicato , il metallo sensibile attorno al suo pannello. Un piccolo brivido percorse nuovamente la Colonna spinale dì Optimus, provocandogli un forte sussulto è una perdita di energon tale, da finire direttamente sul viso di Megatron, che, con nessuna lamentela, si prodigò ad asciugarsi, continuando a stimolare la parte esterna di Optimus agonizzante.  
Più Megatron giocava in questo modo sadico, più il calore nei telai dei due Cybertroniani si innalzava. Le griglie laterali di sfogo gettavano aria calda, cercando di raffreddare i processori.

OP~ smettila immediatamente, tutto ciò è....... OH PRIMUS! 

Era ormai fatta, la porta dell’interfaccia, con un sottile click, si spostò lateralmente, facendo immediatamente cadere l’energon già spruzzato con violenza dal suo stanco e bisognoso picco che faceva capolino dall’interno del suo alloggio.  
Megatron fece una brutta faccia maliziosa alla vista della parte delicata di Optimus, che era visibilmente fuori controllo. Continuava a contrarsi e a spruzzare piccole dosi di energon con regolarità, nulla a che vedere con l’enorme quantità di liquido nascosta ancora dentro ad Optimus.  
In un movimento Megatron scivolò fuori dalle gambe del Prime oramai in procinto di lasciarsi andare.

OP~ ahhhh AHHHHH, SIII.....

I processori fumanti per via dello sforzo, stavano già mandando al Prime abusato, un messaggio di immediato sollievo, le varie chiuse e blocchi stavano per essere baipassati, quando però tutto fu bloccato da un’altro stimolo. Una forte ed inattesa eccitazione sessuale.  
Megatron era scivolato dietro alla schiena inarcata di Optimus, e aveva iniziato a mordicchiare le ali uditive del suo elmo. Il tutto fu aggravato dalla mano destra di Megatron che, durante lo stato confusionario di Prime, era riuscito a prendere la spike del povero cavaliere, iniziando a lavorarla, così da rendere difficoltoso o quasi impossibile il rilascio del liquido di scarto che lo stava facendo impazzire.

OP~ oooooooofffffmmmmegatroooooonnn.....ahhh. Smettila!

Questa parola fu uno scatto. Optimus si era arreso, voleva aprire i boccaporti, ma ora era Megatron ad avere il controllo

MG~ tu vuoi un rilascio, vuoi sollievo? Beh, prima devi darlo tu a me, e se sarai bravo, ti lascerò  
Liberare. Ma devi fare ciò che ti ordino.

OP~ llllllloooooo non mmmmfh, io.... ok....ok...

Optimus era alle strette. La punta del suo potente spike era saldamente bloccato dalle dita di Megatron. Per cui, o era troppo eccitato per poter dare il via al flusso, oppure era bloccato dal metallo del sadico Decepticon .

Detto questo Megatron inizio a spingere sullo stomaco di Prime, facendolo piangere dal dolore e dal crescente bisogno di esplodere. 

MG~ non mi fermerò fino a quando io nn sarò dentro di te, e te nn arriverai come me al sovraccarico, e Prime, dovresti ringraziarmi, su Cybertron dicevano che arrivare al culmine con un serbatoio più che pieno era una delle sensazioni più belle sul pianeta. Per cui dovresti anche essermi grato. 

Detto questo Megatron finalmente poté aprire il proprio pannello del l’interfaccia, la sua spike era più simile ad una lunga e appuntita mazza di acciaio, con vene rosso fuoco. Alla sua vista Optimus ebbe una genuina paura. Non era avvezzo a queste pratiche, anche su Cybertron non ne aveva mai fatto uso, per lui un interfaccia doveva essere qualcosa di più di un singolo atto, una unione tra due Cybertroniani che si amavano. Ma a Megatron non interessava, voleva solo farsi una bella cavalcata facendo soffrire un nemico. 

Ecco che il picco del tiranno lo stava penetrando tutto di un fiato, violento e doloroso. Optimus lanciò un soffocato grido. La spessa spike ha premuto immediatamente contro la sua vescica, tutto era più stretto, è l’unica cosa che Optimus voleva era di dare sfogo a tutto quel liquido. Ma, Megatron aveva altri piani.

MG~ si, piccolo, chiedi pietà. Ti farò venire che tu lo voglia o no.

Fu immediato. Megatron prese Optimus da dietro. Con una mano lo teneva fermo, con la bocca gli mordeva in modo sensuale le pinne uditive e le cuciture del suo collo, e con l’altra mano stava facendo un bel lavoro alla spike di Prime, così da assicurarsi che non ci fossero perdite.  
Con movimenti potenti di bacino, Megatron trovò un ritmo, così da entrare e uscire in modo regolare dallo scomparto dell’Autobot sofferente. Purtroppo per Optimus, ogni più piccolo nodo del piacere all’interno della sua valvola venivano ripetutamente colpiti e sollecitati, questo non fece altro che provocargli la produzione involontaria e inconscia di un liquido davvero particolare, del lubrificante. Megatron ne fu sorpreso e felice, e, così facendo, aumentò anche il ritmo.  
Ogni colpo era come se una mano stesse strizzando violentemente la sua vescica, bloccata, da una spike dura come l’acciaio.

OP~ ti prego,aaaanf permettiooooooo...mi di liberarmi almeno un po’. Sto impazzendo...

MG.... no, Nooooh,,,, era da così tanto, che non avevo, oooof, una bella scopata...ooooof. Aspetta e non rovinare tutto

L’energon nella vescica continuava a fare su e giù, su e giù, ciak ciak, onde in subbuglio in una cisterna pressurizzata. Optimus sentiva ogni più piccolo spostamento di quella enorme massa. Tutto era peggiorato dal continuo sbattere e dai sussulti di Megatron. La sua valvola di scarico cercava in ogni modo di lasciar fluire almeno una piccola parte del liquido all’esterno, ma quando il suo picco si contraeva trovava prontamente la mano di Megatron che chiudeva al mondo l’apice del Prime, solleticandoli quando si rendeva conto che la contrazione per l’espulsione era momentaneamente cessata. Questa terribile sensazione e il continuo sbattere di Megatron alla fine anno avuto la meglio sui sistemi razionali di Optimus. Non riusciva più a capire cosa stesse facendo e cosa effettivamente voleva fare, i suoi sistemi sono andati un po’ in avaria a causa della forte temperatura che si stava continuando ad inalzare anche a causa del troppo liquido trattenuto oltre i suoi limiti. Cosa era giusto? Cosa non lo era? Il confine era come se si fosse dissolto a causa di un ammucchiata di bisogni primari da soddisfare, nulla oltre questo aveva senso.  
Entrambi si lasciarono andare a sussulti e sospiri di lussuria, le loro strutture accaldate una sull’altra, in preda a bisogni, sebbene diversi, impellenti allo stesso modo.  
Il sovraccarico, per fortuna del povero Prime, non tardò ad arrivare, una sensazione di elettricità iniziò a pervaderlo lentamente, prima dagli ari, e poi fino alla sua scintilla. Anche Megatron era molto vicino al culmine.

OP~ AAAAARGH MG~mmmmmf....AAAAA.

Contemporaneamente si liberarono violentemente. Due spruzzi di energon blu purissimo zampillarono dai due robot. Optimus per un breve istante si sentì stordito e euforico, dimenticandosi della sua urgenza, e Megatron aveva avuto ciò che voleva, una venuta soddisfacente.

MG~ bravo bravo Prime, ti sei meritato la ricompensa. 

Così dicendo portò davanti al Prime ancora in ginocchio una grande bacinella. 

Op~ tu.... tu vuoi che mi liberi lì dentro ? come se fossi un animale domestico? Mentre stai lì a guardare? Io vorrei liberarmi.... e in fretta, ma non così, con più dignità.

MG~ o è così, oppure il pavimento. Decidi. La tua spike sta iniziando di nuovo a prendere conoscenza del suo problema, fai in fretta

Il picco di Optimus stava tornando a essere più malleabile, e questo fece ricominciare una perdita piccola ma costante di liquido che, lentamente, stava creando piccole pozzanghere sul pavimento, destinate solo a diventare un enorme lago, se Optimus non si fosse deciso immediatamente.

Op~ oooof va bene, va bene. Ma almeno liberami una mano...e fa presto

Purtroppo la situazione stava peggiorando. Energici spruzzi stavano zampillando dalla spike di Optimus allargando il casino sul pavimento tra le sue gambe, tutte decorate da fili blu di energon. ormai i secondi erano contati. 

MG~ no Optimus. Piscia e basta. E fa in fretta. 

OP~ uuuuf, anf, anf,

Stringendo la sua spike tra le gambe, con un enorme sforzo per non partire con i suoi fluidi ancora prima di aver messo a fuoco la posizione del contenitore, Optimus riuscì ad alzarlo leggermente, così da poter centrale la bacinella davanti a lui. Ma poco prima che iniziasse a liberare il fiume che premeva imperterrito dentro di lui, Megatron gli prese la spike dolorante, aiutandolo nel mirare.

MG~ forza. Vai e falla tutta

Op~ io, io, non riesco se me lo tiene qualcun altro. Mi mette in imbarazzo.

MG~ aspetta, ti aiuto io

Subito la mano libera di Megatron si ritrovò nuovamente sugli addominali di Optimus, premendo gentilmente e costantemente la vescica sottostante. Passarono pochissimi nano click e la spike di Optimus, dapprima titubante, lasciò partire un piccolo sprizzo di energon, poi, ne seguì un torrente indomabile. Era quasi come se una diga troppo piena cercasse di far uscire tutta l’acqua da un buco davvero troppo piccolo. Per quanto costante e violento poteva essere il flusso, non era mai abbastanza veloce a svuotarsi secondo il punto di vista di Optimus. Il rilascio non accennò a diminuire per ben cinque minuti, tutto ciò che si poteva sentire in quel momento era il rumore dell’energon che scrosciava come una cascata senza controllo nella tinozza, il ronzare della carrozzeria di Optimus che stava facendo di tutto per aiutarsi nell’evacuazione delle scorie, e i sospiri e versi di sollievo di un Prime ridotto al suo limite massimo. La sua cisterna era andata ben oltre. Almeno cinque litri in più rispetto al suo massimo. Il liquido si era acquattato in varie parti della struttura interna, pronte a fuoriuscire. Per questo trattenersi così tanto porta solo a dolore.

Mg~ dai Optimus, quanto credi ancora di metterci? Vederti liberare con questa violenza mi ha quasi fatto venire voglia di rilasciare del liquido pure a me. Eri davvero pieno E?

Durante tutta l’operazione Megatron non ha mai lasciato la sua postazione, questo perché si divertiva a giocherellare premendo più o meno violentemente sulla vescica di un Prime ormai esausto.  
Dopo ben più di dieci minuti, il flusso iniziò a rallentare e a fermarsi. Mai Optimus si sentì così in imbarazzo è così bene allo stesso tempo. La liberazione era terminata con un violento sovraccarico, che però, per sua fortuna, è passato inosservato a Megatron.

MG~ il tuo sovraccarico è stato davvero potente, non avevo mai assistito ad un ruggito così forte e disperato eheh, ne sono onorato. Bene bene, ora ti lascio alla tua ricarica. Tra poco manderò una squadra a recuperare il recipiente bello pieno, non è vero Prime? Beh Buon riposo ehehe.

OP~ Megatron, sei davvero un mostro. 

E detto questo, Megatron lasciò la cella, e Optimus solo nella sua vergogna.  
Ma sebbene Prime non lo ammetterà mai a se stesso, questa era stata la sensazione più bella è strana della sua vita, ma avrebbe preferito nn ripeterla più con Megatron.


End file.
